


Pillow talk

by GuixonLove, JessicaMariana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of loneliness and a random phone call sets up an unexpected new routine for Peter when he discovers the pleasures of phone sex and a man with the voice of a incubus. But what's even more unexpected is what happens one night when Peter, tired from work and in need of a drink, goes to one of the local pubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-written with my dearest **[Ashley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove)!**  
>  Special thanks to our beta: [Bel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie)!

Peter lay in bed staring at the ceiling illuminated by the clock on his phone screen. He couldn’t sleep: his mind was tired, but his body still buzzed with energy. He had to spend it or he wouldn’t sleep a wink any time soon. So he absentmindedly brought a hand down from behind his head, down under the duvet and over his stomach to where his hipbone rose up against the waistband of his pants. He fingered the elastic band and wondered if he should do it. It was nothing to simply slip his hand in and start stroking to eventually end up with a sticky hand and a body ridden of excess energy. But he didn’t feel like it. There were better ways to do it than lying alone in the dark, touching oneself.

Peter reached for his phone with his other hand and squinted at the brightness of the screen. As soon as his eyes were used to the light, he looked through his caller history. There it was; a number, no name; one he’d called just a couple of times, but which had used up most of his minutes the past couple of months. He was tempted to press the dial-button. But did he have enough minutes? He quickly dialed another number instead and confirmed his total. Seeing the number, he felt pleased - a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth - and he hung up and returned to his caller history.

He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as he pressed the green button, then raised the phone to his ear and waited. His body was already trembling with anticipation and nervousness. It was like the last seconds before biting into forbidden fruit.

“Well, you’re calling awfully late tonight,” answered a teasing, low voice on the other end, and a rough shiver shot up Peter’s back.

"I couldn't sleep," Peter admitted, trying to ignore the way his body was already reacting to the voice on the other line.

"Oh? And did you need a little help to get to sleep?" the voice purred. The deep baritone of the man's voice went straight to Peter's cock, making him half hard in a matter of seconds. "How can I be of assistance, Peter? Did you want to pick up where we left off last time?"

Peter closed his eyes. In his mind he could see the figure of a tall man straddle him on the bed and bend over. Peter could almost feel his lips playfully ghosting over his exposed chest. He swallowed.

“All I want is to hear your voice,” was not a confession he was ready to make. An immediate heat rose to his cheeks at the thought.

This phone operator who’d introduced himself as Khan during Peter’s first call had the voice of an incubus - it had Peter spellbound since the first spoken sentence, and before he knew it, this had become his new routine whenever he was in need of release. Masturbating had become boring without Khan speaking to him, telling him what he wanted Peter to do, or what he would do to Peter.

Peter took a deep breath. Could he really do this? He had thought about it enough when he was left alone with his thoughts but those were just fantasies. He opened his eyes and gathered up the nerve to make the first move in the conversation.

"I… I want to try something else tonight."

There's a brief pause on the other end of line. "What did you have in mind, Peter?" the voice asked smoothly.

“I want us both to get off tonight. Not just me.” There. He said it. It was out in the open. Peter’s stomach twisted itself into nervous knots as he waited for Khan to respond. Several seconds passed, but to Peter, it felt like eternity.

Khan chuckled quietly. "What makes you think I don't get off whenever you call me?" he asked, his voice full of amusement.

Peter's heart skipped a beat. He slowly licked his lips, contemplating, before he spoke. "Do you... get yourself off when you talk to me?"

Another chuckle. Peter’s heart-rate quickened and he has to put a hand on his chest as if it would help calm it.

“Tell you what,” Khan said in a low murmur. “I’ll tell you what I’m doing if you tell me what you’re doing.”

The thought of listening to Khan explain his own ministrations left Peter’s throat dry and for a few seconds, he has a hard time swallowing or responding. He nodded, not thinking that Khan can’t see it. There’s silence between them, until Peter realised that he has to answer.

“Yes, okay,” he breathed.

“Good.”

Peter’s cock twitched in his pants at the praise. He let his eyes slide back shut and got comfortable where he lay, licking his lips as if to ready himself for what’s to come.

“I’m sitting on the sofa in my flat,” Khan’s voice drawled. Peter could faintly hear the creaking of fabric on leather and began to picture the image that Khan was painting for him. “I just got back from the gym so I’m still in my workout clothes. I suppose it’s a good thing I didn’t shower before I left. I would have just gotten dirty all over again.”

Peter bit back a moan as Khan’s words slowly sank into his mind, making all sorts of thoughts appear. He wondered what Khan looked like. How he tasted. His mouth watered at the image of himself kneeling on the floor in front of a figure who is cloaked in the shadows, nuzzling at the front of a pair of tented workout shorts. He could almost smell the sweat and musk and sex of the man in front of him.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears Khan’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Are you still with me, Peter?”

“Y- yes. I’m still here,” Peter replied, trying to remain calm.

“Your turn. Tell me what you’re doing right now,” Khan purred. “What are you wearing, Peter?”

Peter drew a short, somewhat trembling breath before opening his mouth. “I’m on my bed, lying on my back. I’m just in my pants.”

“What kind of pants do you wear?” Khan interrupts, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Boxerbriefs,” Peter replies. The word is not a sexy one, but then he remembers what Khan had just said he was wearing: workout shorts. Were they the snug kind that showed off each curve of muscle and more, or the loose kind that allowed you to peek up inside the leg if you faced the wearer at the right angle?

“Mmm,” Khan hummed. “That bulge of yours must be quite the sight.”

Peter blushed as he lifted his head and looked down the length of his body at the distended material of his pants.

"It's... average," he found himself saying, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as he mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sure you're just being modest," Khan replied, his voice not the least bit sarcastic. "Are you touching yourself yet?"

"Not yet."

"Perfect. Now, I want you to imagine I'm right there in your bed with you, lying beside you, and I slowly slide my hand up your bare thigh. Are you picturing it?"

“Yes,” Peter voice was but a whisper as he felt the ghostly touch of his own imagination.

“Can you feel how I move up? Slowly. Slowly. The tips of my fingers graze the outline of your cock, but I don’t touch it. Not yet.”

Peter’s brow furrowed with desperation and his mouth fell open. He really wanted to touch himself now, having been teased like that, but Khan wasn’t done yet.

“Now, I move closer to you, I press myself up against your side. Feel my cock rub against your hip? My lips are just an inch away from one of those tasty looking nipples.”

Peter huffed a breath and it hit his own chest as if Khan was breathing on it. As a result, a small wet spot appeared on the dark fabric of his pants.

"Please," he whispered, his hips lifting up off of the bed, searching for something… anything.

"Please what?" Khan teased, his voice even. "Tell me what you want, Peter."

"Touch me," Peter replied, bringing his hand down and giving his erection a firm squeeze through his pants. He gasped at the sensation and repeated the motion.

"Are you touching yourself right now?"

Peter considered lying and opened his mouth to form the words but all that came out was a soft whimper.

"Fuck," Khan murmured. Peter briefly heard fabric rustling before Khan's voice came back over the line. "I want you to take your pants off for me, but don't touch yourself yet," he heard Khan say, followed by the soft click of a bottle being opened.

Peter squeezed the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he did what he was asked and squirmed out of his pants, dropping them to the floor beside the bed. As he lay back down he said: “Alright. Now what?”

“I straddle you,” Khan replied. “Feel my weight on your thighs, my hands on your chest, slowly drifting down over your stomach.”

Peter wanted to mimic Khan’s motions and swiftly took the phone from his ear to put it on speaker. He then placed it beside his head and put his hands on his chest before gradually moving them downwards. His stomach tensed under his light touch, causing his cock to twitch yet again, and he imagined what Khan’s hands were like.

“I open a bottle of lube,” Khan continued, and Peter could hear him shift his weight. “I pour some in one hand and warm it up before I stroke myself.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried to imagine the man from his fantasies straddling him and stroking himself, making the stiff prick shiny with lube. Without opening his eyes, he flung his hand out and rifled through his nightstand until his fingers closed around his own bottle of lube.

"I crawl up the bed until I'm straddling your chest," Khan continued, his deep voice coming from the pillow beside Peter's head. "I can see that you're wanting a taste so I tell you to open your mouth for me."

Saliva pools in Peter's mouth and he has to swallow before he's able to speak. "Are you going to fuck my mouth?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" Khan inquired, his deep voice slightly breathless, which turns Peter on even more. "Do you want me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours until I come down your throat? Or perhaps I could pull out and come all over your face, marking you as mine."

A moan slipped off Peter’s tongue and he tried hard not to stroke himself to completion.

“Yes,” he breathed heavily into the darkness. “Please. Fill me. I want to taste you. I want to still be able to feel you inside me tomorrow.”

Khan moaned then, and it’s the first time Peter has heard anything so wonderful. For a moment after that, all he can hear is Khan’s heavy breathing.

During Peter’s previous calls, he hadn’t heard the other man sound so relaxed, so into it as he was now. Peter thought Khan must have really been doing what he said.

“Alright,” Khan sighed, breaking the silence. “Open up for me.”

Peter opened his mouth as wide as he could without straining himself, putting the tip of his tongue against his lower lip. This was a harder part for him to imagine as he had nothing to put in his mouth to replicate Khan’s cock. His own fingers would have to do. He brought his left hand up and slid three fingers into his mouth, turning his head until he was looking at his phone and moaned loudly, the sound muffled from his fingers.

“Good boy,” Khan panted. The slick sound of flesh on flesh could be heard and Peter immediately knew that Khan had put his own phone on speaker as well. He listened and focused on the sound of vigorous wanking coming from the phone and tried to match the pace of his own hand on his cock. This was turning out to be better than anything he had ever imagined, but somehow, deep in the furthest corners of his mind, he knew that nothing would be the same after this.

“Are you touching yourself while you’re sucking on my cock?” Khan’s voice came over the line again.

Peter caught himself trying to nod again and slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

“Yes. I’m imagining that it’s your hand on my cock, trying to get me off,” he murmured, giving the base of his cock a firm squeeze. “But you’re not going to let me come. Not until you have.”

“That’s right,” Khan hummed. “Such a good boy.”

Peter shuddered as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

“Yes, I’m your good boy,” he muttered from between his fingers, which were back in his mouth, slipping over and around his tongue. Now and then he had to bite down on them to keep from losing control. “Tell me how you like it. Do you want my tongue to press up against your head? Do you like it swirling around it? How’s the pressure when I hollow my cheeks?”

Khan audibly bit back a groan as his motions quickened.

“I like it all,” he breathed. “Especially when it’s your skilled lips and tongue bringing me the pleasure.”

Peter hummed with approval. He couldn’t stop squirming now. He pushed his head back into the pillow with all he had. His toes were curled. His knees were pressed together. His back arched off the mattress. He was so close - the sounds coming from the phone; Khan’s voice, his ministrations - it was all so orgasmic. But he told himself to hold back. He had promised to let Khan come first.

“Please,” he whimpered into the phone, trying to convey how desperate he was. “I want you to come on my face.”

Khan let out a string of curses followed by a deep growl. The coil of pleasure in Peter’s gut tightened and he couldn’t stop himself from stroking himself faster and following Khan over the edge. His cock pulsed and shot warm ribbons of come onto his pale chest and stomach and moaned Khan’s name, his mind going white with pleasure.

Once the last of the aftershocks rippled through him, he reached out with a shaking hand and picked up his phone, fumbling with it briefly as he turned the speakerphone off and brought the device back up to his ear.

“That was… Wow!” he said breathlessly, his entire body feeling as if it were floating five feet above the bed. “Thank you.” That had been just what the needed. He already started to feel the lethargy after his long day, which was now completed with his orgasm.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Khan chuckled. He hadn’t bothered to put the speakerphone off as Peter could hear footsteps in the distance followed by rustling before Khan spoke again. “Thank you, Peter. That was very nice.”

Peter briefly wondered who he’d heard walking on Khan’s end of the line, but let the thought slip as he bid Khan good night and hung up.

But sleep still didn’t take him right away. The footsteps kept echoing in his mind as he lay there, once again watching the illuminated ceiling of his bedroom. He rolled over onto his side and felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing second until his exhaustion came to a head and he fell asleep.

A week and a half later, Peter sat at the bar of the tavern near his office, sipping a glass of whiskey and feeling the weight on his shoulders finally being lifted. He had been bogged down with an assignment for several days and felt like he hadn’t had a chance to breathe until tonight. His mind briefly wandered to Khan and those footsteps he thought he had heard the last time they had talked. The more he thought about it, the more he began to think he had imagined hearing them in the first place.

He picked his glass up and was about to take a drink from it when he heard a familiar baritoned voice coming from the other end of the bar, ordering a scotch on the rocks. He ignored it at first. Talking to an acquaintance tonight was the last thing he wanted to do and he silently hoped that the person wouldn’t notice him. But when he heard the voice again, much closer this time, asking if the seat next to him was taken, he finally placed its origin.

He looked up, eyes staring and brow furrowed, and saw a tall man with dark hair that was roughly combed back and clear turquoise eyes that looked down at him questioningly. Peter faintly remembered hearing a question being asked and shook his head.

“S-Sorry. What?” he stuttered, confused.

“Is this seat taken?” the man asked again with a gentle smile.

Peter couldn’t reply. He was frozen in his seat. Disbelief washed over him like a rising tide. This couldn’t possibly be who he thought it was, could it? He swallowed the last of his drink, setting the glass back down on the bar and gathered up all of his courage to force the question out of his mouth.

“Khan?”

The man frowned and a confused look came across his face. “I’m sorry. Have we met before?”

“Not really,” Peter replied, taking a deep breath before he looked up into the man’s eyes. “But we have talked on the phone. I- I’m Peter.”

Several different expressions crossed the man’s face before a look of realization finally settled in his features. “Peter… as in the Peter that called the hotline, Peter?”

When Peter nodded, Khan let out a breath and sat down in the seat next to him. He started to speak but quickly shut his mouth when the bartender sat a glass down in front of him. After she walked away, leaving them alone once more, he picked his drink up.

“You hadn’t called in a while. I was beginning to think that you lost interest,” Khan said quietly before he took a sip of his drink. “Or that I went too far with our last conversation.”

Peter let his gaze drop to his hands clutched around his glass. Embarrassment and nervousness was the only thing holding back the questions that started manifesting in his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said under his breath. “I’ve just been busy.”

A whiff of Khan’s cologne suddenly reached Peter’s nose and curiosity got the best of him: he looked back up only to see Khan leaning towards him, arms crossed on top of the bar.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he said, and close like this, Peter could hear his voice much clearer, as if they were together on the phone again.

Heat rose to Peter’s cheeks, and this time, it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He couldn’t remember when he’d last been this close to a man physically. He swallowed hard and raised his glass to his lips only to find it empty.

Khan chuckled softly at his miss and gestured for the bartender to get another drink for Peter. After she refilled his glass and walked away again, Khan leaned back in.

“So, where were we?” he asked with a boyish grin.

Peter stared down at his glass, trying to force his body to stop reacting to Khan’s deep voice and the heat coming from his body.

“I don’t remember,” he mumbled, taking a long sip from his drink.

“Well, lucky for you, my memory is excellent,” Khan replied, scooting his chair closer to Peter’s. “I was trying to find out why you stopped calling. I had fun last time we talked.”

At that moment, Peter’s mind drifted back to their last phone conversation and the way it had ended. He wanted to play it cool and casually bring up his concerns, but his brain had different plans.

“Was there someone with you? That night we… did what we did?” he blurted out, unable to stop the flush from spreading further up his face. He took another long sip, hoping to drown himself in the progress. But then he heard Khan sigh. He slowly set his glass back on the bar and turned back to the other man.

Khan had his eyes forward, looking into the distance. And what looked like sadness suddenly clouded his features.

Peter realised he must’ve ventured into too private territory and was just about to apologise when Khan smiled softly.

“I’m not going to lie,” he said. “My boyfriend came in towards the end of our conversation.”

“Boyfriend?” the word slipped off Peter’s tongue without a second thought.

“Well, ex-boyfriend...”

Peter fell silent. He watched Khan down the rest of his drink. He also wondered if he should change the subject. It turned out that it didn’t matter because Khan continued to explain.

“He ended things because he felt that my heart wasn’t in our relationship anymore and that I had feelings for someone else,” he said quietly, his large hand rubbing the back of his neck. “And the truth is… he was right.”

Peter stared at Khan in shock. Of all the things he had imagined happening to tonight, this conversation was definitely not one of them. He began to look around the bar, mindlessly running his fingertips over a deep gouge in the wooden surface of the counter in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, unsure of what else to say to a confession like that. He had been a part of conversations like this before but he had always been the one being dumped for someone else. He felt a warm weight on his left hand and glanced down to see Khan’s hand on top of his. Peter lifted his eyes and met Khan’s, seeing a soft expression in his blue-green eyes.

“It was you. You were the one I fell for,” Khan said in a low voice. “From the very first time you called the hotline and talked to me, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought of you constantly, imagining what you looked like, how you take your coffee in the morning, what you did for a living, and most importantly, how you would look lying in bed with me as I made love to you, face to face.”

Peter’s mind reeled. Was he so drunk that he was imagining things? This couldn’t possibly be happening, he told himself over and over. He stared blankly at Khan for a long time while trying to process his words in his mind.

“I thought of you constantly, imagining what you looked like...” Just like Peter had thought of Khan, just like Peter had imagined what Khan could have looked like. The Khan sitting next to him surely looked much better than what he’d imagined, and with that thought, Peter’s mind went deeper into the subject. Did other parts of Khan look better than he’d ever imagined too? Peter shot a glance downwards, which was hard not to notice.

Khan followed his eyes down his own torso, to his lap. Peter’s eyes seemed to roam almost hungrily with over the black jeans-clad thighs that were slightly spread on top of the stool. Peter wanted to reach down and put his hands on them to see if they were as firm as they looked.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Khan’s voice suddenly whispered into Peter’s ear.

Peter’s mouth went dry and he swallowed several times before he rasped. “Where?”

Khan just smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and throwing several bills onto the bar to pay for their drinks.

“Come on. I don’t live far,” he said as he jumped gracefully off of his stool and put his jacket on. Peter scrambled off of his seat and grabbed his jacket before following Khan out of the tavern. He froze when Khan walked up to a motorcycle and pulled a spare helmet out of a locked container on the back of the bike. Khan handed it to Peter and frowned when he saw the expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he reached for his own helmet. Peter stared at the helmet in his hands before nodding slowly.

“I’m fine. I just… this is what you drive?”

The corners of Khan’s lips twitched up in the hint of a smirk. “Problem?” he purred as he straddled the motorcycle and reached back to pat the seat behind him. “Climb on. I promise I won’t bite. Well, not unless you ask me to.”

Peter licked his lips at the suggestion and put the helmet on before Khan could see the blush on his cheeks. He sat down behind Khan and grabbed the sides of his open leather jacket. It was a warm evening, and Peter had wondered why he had such a thick jacket until he realised it was for the cool winds that soon whipped them as Khan drove down the streets. Peter didn’t mind the winds though; they kept his head cool while his blood was steadily heating up from the vibrations between his legs, and the strong back pressed up against him. It had only been a handful of minutes, and he was beginning to enjoy it just as Khan turned onto Kensington Palace Gardens and slowed down. Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when Khan turned into one of the neatly swept driveways and turned off the roaring engine. The street fell silent, and Khan hopped off the bike. He took off his helmet and reached out his hand towards Peter. Peter however was occupied looking at the massively expensive looking building looming over them.

“Come on,” Khan urged him. “Let’s get inside.”

“You live here?” Peter asked incredulously as he let Khan help him off of the bike. Was Khan rich?

“Yes.” There was clear uncertainty in Khan’s voice as he spoke. “Is it a problem?”

Peter shook his head and looked down at his worn and outdated suit and slightly scuffed shoes, feeling out of place in such a nice neighborhood with a man so clearly out of his league. He hesitantly looked up and saw Khan standing closely in front of him, their bodies barely touching. “What is it?”

“I just… I don’t belong here,” Peter whispered, his cheeks flushing with shame. “Maybe I should just go-”

“Please don’t leave,” Khan murmured, cupping Peter’s face in his large hands which were still encased in his driving gloves. “Why don’t you come inside so we can talk? Please?”

Peter bit his bottom lip uncertainly, weighing his options. As much as he wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and run, something inside his head wouldn’t let him. After a few seconds, he nodded and let Khan lead him into the opulent building.

He stared, wide-eyed, at the posh looking flat they stood in. His eyes landed on a leather sofa in the middle of the living room and his mind immediately went to their last phone conversation, remembering the sounds Khan made as he got himself off on that very sofa while talking to him.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Khan asked as he pulled his jacket and gloves off, tossing them onto the back of an overstuffed armchair next to him and walked further into the flat towards the kitchen.

“Just water, thanks,” Peter said as he stepped further into the living room, careful not to disturb anything on the shelves and side tables along the walls. As he walked, the polished hardwood floor beneath him creaked the same way he’d heard it before and caused him to stop. He looked down at his feet and then at the sofa - there was barely a few feet between the two spots, certainly not enough that whoever passed the spot where Peter stood wouldn’t notice someone sitting on the sofa.

“Here you go.”

Khan reappeared soon with a glass of water and asked Peter to make himself comfortable as he sat down on the sofa himself. Peter didn’t hesitate, but joined him. The leather creaked pleasantly under their combined weight, then the room fell silent. Peter wasn’t sure how to begin the conversation. Khan had been the one to ask him to come in the first place, both times - at the bar and outside.

“Listen,” Khan finally said before the tension became too thick.

Peter closed his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Khan to tell him that this whole thing had been a mistake. He mentally berated himself for getting his hopes up and tried to train his expression into one of nonchalance as he opened his eyes and looked at Khan expectantly.

“I lied before, when I said my boyfriend had walked in at the end of our last conversation,” Khan said, not noticing the tension in Peter’s body, as he sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair. “He actually had come in sometime during the middle of our session and heard pretty much the whole thing. I was the one who didn’t know he was there until afterwards.”

Peter felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his body. He stared at the glass of water in his hands and tried to wrap his head around what Khan had just said. What did any of this mean? Did the ex blame him for their break up? Did Khan?

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when the glass in his hands was suddenly taken from him and set on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He looked up and saw Khan staring at him with dark eyes, full of desire and want. No one had ever looked at him like that and somehow it felt right that Khan was the first and only one to do it.

“I need you to know something, Peter,” Khan continued, reaching over and cupping Peter’s cheek in his hand. Peter felt himself leaning into the touch, trying to get closer to the source of heat coming from the person sitting next to him.

“What is it?” he whispered, meeting Khan’s eyes and refusing to look away this time.

“Everything else I’ve said is true; I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I don’t-”

“You are not to blame for what happened between me and my ex,” Khan wanted to make it clear to Peter. “We’d already had some trouble before that call. That was just the final straw for him.”

Peter still wasn’t sure what was happening. He was enjoying this moment, finally having Khan’s hands on him, but at the same time it was all happening much too fast; he’d only met this man an hour ago, and now he was listening to a confession and more about Khan’s private life than he’d known about any one of his more recent friends.

It was as if Khan could see the struggle in his eyes, because he let his hands drop and leaned back to give Peter some space.

“I apologise,” he said quietly. “I can see I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“No,” was all Peter managed to say as he grabbed Khan by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Moving too fast, be damned, Peter thought as he shifted his entire body closer. Who knew what the next day would bring, but right now, in Khan’s arms, it felt right.

Khan moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, not taking his lips off of Peter’s.

“You have no idea,” he murmured as he trailed kisses along Peter’s jaw. “How many times I’ve dreamed of being able to do this. To touch you, to taste you.”

“I think I have some idea,” Peter replied, tilting his head to the side to give Khan better access to his neck.

Khan chuckled softly and pressed his lips to Peter’s pulse point. His hands slid down Peter’s back and began to knead his ass when he stopped all of a sudden.

“We should probably talk about this,” Khan said quietly, pulling back and looking into Peter’s eyes.

Peter just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Khan’s neck, tugging him closer. “Later. All I want right now is for you to take me to bed.”

Khan stared at Peter for a few seconds, contemplating his request, before a smirk slowly spread across his face. “Your wish is my command,” he purred as he stood up. Peter gasped in surprise when he felt himself being lifted up, and wrapped his legs around Khan’s waist to keep from falling.

“I’ve got you,” Khan murmured into Peter’s ear as he carried him back through the hall to his bedroom and carefully laid him down on the large four poster bed.

On his back, arms splayed out at his sides, Peter watched as Khan pulled his shirt off and revealed more of his slightly tanned skin over defined muscles. It was evident that he frequented a gym, just as he’d said.

Khan glanced at Peter as he began to unbutton his jeans and saw the lustfilled look he was being given. His smile widened at that and he approached the edge of the bed. He pressed one knee down between Peter’s legs and bent down, catching Peter’s hands in his own. His lips ghosted over Peter’s still clothed chest, and travelled up, towards his face. He hovered an inch from Peter’s lips, studying the expressions flicking across his features.

Peter licked his lips and parted them, inviting Khan closer without having to speak.

Khan caught the obvious hint and closed the distance without hesitation. Peter moaned beneath him as both their tongues slipped out and met, and his hips bucked up, wanting friction he could not yet get. After a moment of the wet struggle drowned in their heavy breaths, Khan leaned back.

“Marvelous,” he hummed as his eyes took in Peter’s reddened cheeks, his dark eyes, and his swollen lips.

“I don’t know about all of that,” Peter whispered, looking away from Khan. “I mean, have you looked in a mirror?”

Khan chuckled softly and cupped Peter’s chin in his hand, turning his head until their eyes meet once more. “I think you’re gorgeous.”

Peter’s skin felt warmer as his blush spread further up his face. “I’m really not.”

“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree here,” Khan replied with a kind smile. “But, for the record, you’re quite easy on the eyes and anyone who doesn’t think so needs their vision checked.”

Peter felt his heart swell in his chest and he closed the distance between them, kissing Khan deeply. Soon, the kisses grew more heated and hands quickly worked at tugging shirts and trousers off, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Peter found himself lying back, his head nestled amongst fluffy pillows while Khan made his way down the length of his body, licking and kissing every inch of skin he came across. Peter brought a hand down and slid his fingers through Khan’s hair, giving the dark strands an experimental tug. His cock throbbed at the resulting moan that slipped from Khan’s mouth, and he couldn’t help giving his hair another pull.

As payback, Khan opened his mouth wider and nipped at Peter’s skin, just below one of his nipples.

Peter hissed at the pain shooting through his body. “Fuck,” he breathed and watched Khan lick the soreness away, only leaving the faintest of tooth marks behind.

His tongue then slid further up to explore the bud by the tip of his nose, circling it gently before sucking it in between his lips. Khan’s right hand also found its way up, to the other nipple, and rubbed it until they both peaked under his ministrations.

Peter’s cock twitched under Khan’s weight, against his stomach, and he could feel a drop of precome slowly trickle down the length to his own hip. Khan must’ve noticed too, since he broke contact with Peter’s chest and continued his way downwards. His cool eyes shot up to meet Peter’s from under dark lashes as he peppered light kisses down the middle of his stomach. He only stopped just before he reached the sparse growth of hairs trailing up to Peter’s navel.

“How do you like it?” he asked. “Do you want my tongue to press up against your head? Do you like it swirling around it?”

Peter remembering his own words that were now being repeated by Khan, as he lay there on top of him, ready to take him, sent a rough shudder through his body.

“I… Any of that sounds really good,” he said, his voice slightly breathless.

Khan smirked and opened his mouth, letting his tongue snake out and lap up the small puddle of precome on Peter’s skin, humming appreciatively.

“Mmm, it tastes even better than I imagined,” he purred before taking the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth and slowly swallowing him down.

Peter cried out in pleasure, his hips jerking up of their own accord as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Khan’s mouth. Khan’s hands came up and firmly gripped Peter’s hips, pinning them down to the mattress as he began to work the hard shaft with his lips and tongue. He alternated between hearty sucks and teasing flicks of his tongue, ratcheting Peter’s desire up further and further until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh God! Please,” he whimpered, trying to buck Khan’s hands off. “I want you inside of me!”

“Patience. We have all night,” Khan replied after he let Peter’s cock slip from his mouth. He looked up and met Peter’s eyes as he licked his lips. “And I intend on savoring every single second I have you in my bed, Peter.”

He crawled back up the bed and hovered over Peter, their lips barely touching as he whispered: “I’m going to make this a night you’ll never forget,” before he closed the distance between them and kissed Peter roughly. His teeth nipped at Peter’s bottom lip and was quickly followed by a swipe of his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

Peter raised his arms and wrapped them tightly around Khan’s neck. He parted his lips further to fully allow Khan inside him as he arched his back and pressed their chests together. Meanwhile Khan’s right hand was busy between them - he gave his yet untouched cock a few well deserved, leisurely strokes until he had to break their kiss to catch his breath. He moved his other arm up to lean on them both as he looked at Peter.

“I would keep you here, forever, if it meant I could kiss you like this all that time,” he murmured, and the vibrations from his chest as he spoke, made Peter all tingly.

“Khan...” Peter sighed his name as only a whisper, but a whisper filled with affection and longing. Just looking into his eyes, Peter started to feel like he’d known Khan for a long time, like they’d been together forever. All of a sudden all hesitation was blown away and he knew that this was what he wanted. “I want you,” he said to make it absolutely clear.

“Then I won’t keep you waiting for much longer,” Khan hummed, a smile slowly spreading across his face and lighting up his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss onto Peter’s lips before he sat up and opened a drawer in the bedside table, rummaging around in it for a few seconds before he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Setting the condom aside, Khan popped open the lid of the bottle and poured some of the clear fluid onto his fingers.

“Just relax for me,” he murmured, sliding his clean hand up and down Peter’s thigh while he brought his other hand down and circled Peter’s entrance with his fingers. Peter took a deep breath and bit back a groan as Khan slowly pushed a finger inside of him, working it in and out of the tight ring of muscle. It had been so long since he’d been penetrated, but he welcomed the burn that came from Khan stretching him open.

“Another,” he found himself saying after several seconds.

Khan glanced up, studying him carefully before he acquiesced to Peter’s request and pushed a second finger inside, stretching Peter open even further.

“You’re so tight,” Khan murmured, looking back down and watching as his fingers moved in and out of Peter’s body. “How long has it been since someone has had you?”

Peter licked his lips. “It’s been a while,” he whispered, his face heating up in embarrassment. “I think it’s been at least three months.”

It was clear on Khan’s facial expression that he was thinking hard about something. Even his motions momentarily slowed down.

“That’s when you first called the hotline,” he commented.

Peter nodded. He had been through a rough break-up, and later needing company but not wanting to meet anyone face to face, he’d discovered the different services available, of which the hotline, or more specifically Khan, had ticked the right boxes and soon become part of his sexual routines.

“And I was caught like a fly in the spider’s web,” Peter chuckled sheepishly. “To be honest...” Was he really going to say it? Yes. It was a night of gambling - it was all or nothing. Go big or go home. “What first caught me... was… was your voice.” There. He’d said it. “There’s just something about it that gets under my skin.” Peter swallowed while waiting anxiously for Khan’s reaction.

“Oh?” was all Khan said. He then leaned back over Peter’s lean body and thrust his long fingers deeper inside of him, gently pumping them in and out.

Peter gasped, and he could feel a warm current wash over him as Khan stretched to put his lips right by his ear.

“So, you’d like it if I just stayed like this...” Khan spoke in a low tone, not quite a murmur, but not so loud as to ruin their intimate moment. “speaking to you as I thrust inside you?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as a moan wrenched its way out of his mouth. His entire body felt as if it were being lit up with pleasure from the inside out. His eyes flew open and he couldn’t help gasping when the pads of Khan’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Ah. Did I find it?” Khan purred, the corners of his lips twitching as he pressed against the small bundle of nerves on Peter’s inner walls.

Peter could only nod, afraid that if he spoke, he would say something embarrassing. Khan chuckled softly and added a third finger.

“You’re so responsive,” he murmured, reaching down with his other hand and giving Peter’s cock a firm squeeze. He slowly slid his hand up the rigid shaft and rubbed his thumb over the flushed head, gathering the precome that had begun to bead in the slit and smeared it into the skin.

“Fuck,” Peter groaned, his hips jerking up involuntarily into Khan’s hand. “If you keep that up, this is going to be over way too soon.”

Peter’s confession didn’t even faze Khan. He continued to stroke and finger Peter, speeding up his movements.

“How often did you imagine me doing this to you?” he purred, looking into Peter’s eyes and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Did you ever get yourself off on days when you didn’t call me and just imagined hearing my voice in your ear?”

“Yes, all the time” Peter confessed, breathlessly. He noticed that when he closed his eyes, it was a lot like speaking on the phone again, and he could say almost anything as he wasn’t able to see Khan’s immediate reactions.

“Then I’ll have to remember to be more vocal, for your pleasure,” Khan noted. “I want to make you feel better than you ever have.” Peter’s breath began to come out in uneven pants. “I want you to know what you’ve been missing out on.” Khan nipped at his earlobe. “I want to hear more of your voice.” Khan abruptly pulled his fingers out of Peter, who moaned at the loss, and straightened himself above him.

Peter opened his eyes again to watch as Khan reached for the condom, ripped open the packet, and rolled it on. He then picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his open palm before smearing it down over his cock.

Peter held his breath. Anticipation made his blood rush to the point of light-headedness.

Khan repositioned himself more comfortably between Peter’s legs, draping them over his thighs. He gave himself a handful of strokes before pressing the head up against Peter’s prepared hole.

“Alright?” he asked before going further. He looked at Peter until their eyes met, and Peter nodded.

Khan thrust in, gently, stretching Peter open yet again. Peter bit his lower lip and pushed his head back into the pillow beneath him. It was an uncomfortable stretch, but it was one he’d experienced many times before, and knew it would soon feel incredible.

“Keep going,” he panted as he brought his hands up and gripped Khan’s shoulders tightly. Khan grunted softly and pushed the rest of the way inside, pausing once he was fully seated.

“Jesus! You’re even tighter than I imagined,” he said through clenched teeth, his hips thrusting forward experimentally.

After a few seconds, Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Khan.

“You… You can move now,” he whispered, relaxing his grip on Khan and running his hands over the firm muscles of Khan’s chest.

Khan nodded once before he moved his own hands down to cup Peter’s ass, lifting him up slightly before he began to slowly thrust in and out of Peter.

“Still with me?” Khan asked, looking down at Peter with a feverish gaze.

Peter’s stomach did a nervous little flip and he had to force himself to keep breathing. No one had ever looked at him like that and it made him want to grab a hold of Khan and never let him go. He licked his lips and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Khan’s.

“Don’t stop,” he panted as he slid his right hand down and wrapped it around his leaking cock, stroking himself in time with Khan’s rhythmic thrusts.

Khan kept up his thrusts, gradually picking up the pace as Peter relaxed further around him. Sweat began to bead on both their foreheads; their breaths grew heavier; Peter’s legs began to tremble from the strain of meeting Khan’s thrusts while Khan’s arms began to ache from holding Peter up and squeezing his ass. All the strain forced Khan to slow down so he could adjust their position.

“Wait,” he said, and while he pulled out, Peter caught his breath.

While Khan was debating what position to switch into, Peter placed his hand on Khan’s chest and started pushing him backwards.

“Lie down,” he said and Khan was quick to comply. He lay down on his back and watched Peter straddle him, one hand on Khan’s chest as he reached back with the other and positioned Khan’s cock back to his ass. He closed his eyes and slowly sank down on the length, revelling in the feeling of being filled to the brim.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Khan breathed as his eyes roamed up and down Peter’s flushed chest and face, admiring the way his skin glistened in the light drifting in from the hallway. He brought a hand up and lightly circled first one hard nipple, then the other, watching Peter’s face when he pinched one of the buds in between his fingers.

Peter let out a long, drawn out whine as he lifted himself up and sank back down, rocking back and forth on Khan’s cock. Each time Khan pinched his nipples, the sensations shot straight to his groin, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His cock pulsed and dribbled a long strand of precome, dripping onto Khan’s stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Go on. Touch yourself,” Khan growled as if reading Peter’s mind. He gave Peter’s nipples one last pinch before gripping his hips and thrusting up into him hard. “I want to see you come undone and know I’m the one who made you feel like this.”

“Yes,” Peter hissed. “Keep talking.” He began to stroke himself in time with the motions of his hips. “More. More...”

“Anything for you,” Khan said, his eyes flicking back and forth from Peter’s cock to his face. “I can’t wait to see your face when you come. But I also want to see you shoot that come on me.”

Peter sped up with a flurry of moans and gasps. His mind was a hazy mess of incoherent words, but among them, he could still hear Khan’s voice as he started praising him. As far as he knew, only he and Khan existed in that moment.

“You’re so good,” Khan continued. “You feel good. You look good. You sound good.”

“Oh, God!”

“Perhaps I should take your cock into my mouth instead?” Khan wondered. “I bet you taste good too. I know your lips do, and your tongue...”

“Ah! Fuck---”

Abruptly, Peter stopped and sank down on Khan’s cock. His cock throbbed in his hand and spilled out thick gobs of come over Khan’s stomach and chest. His ass clenched tightly around Khan’s cock and his entire body jerked with his orgasm.

“Fuck… Yes!” Khan growled, digging his fingertips into Peter’s hips as Peter’s inner walls fluttered around him. “That’s it, Peter. Come all over me. God, you’re so absolutely perfect.”

Peter cried out and whimpered Khan’s name as his body shook from the strength of his orgasm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever come so hard. In the back of his mind, he knew he was going to feel this in the morning, but at that moment, he couldn’t be bothered. It was worth it.

Once the aftershocks had subsided and the fog in his head had cleared, he looked down and smiled shyly at Khan.

“What about you? You haven’t come yet,” he murmured, gently rocking forward and groaning when the head of Khan’s cock rubbed against his oversensitive prostate.

“Are you alright to keep going?” Khan asked, his entire body tense as he forced himself to remain still. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Peter bit his lip and slowly nodded. “Please. I want to make you come,” he said as he slowly began to move his hips, urging Khan to continue thrusting. “Come inside me. I’ve been dreaming about this for so long. Or is there something else that you’ve been wanting for a long time?”

Khan pretended to ponder the question. He knew what he wanted. “Remember our last call? Let me save your ass, and-”

Before he could finish, Peter interrupted with a “yes, please.”

Khan couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped off his tongue.

“Eager?” he inquired.

“I want to know what you feel like inside my mouth, too,” Peter explained. “It’s easy to imagine someone fucking you like this” Peter rocked his hips to emphasise. “But a cock in your mouth… not so easy. And I’ve been thinking about it since that night.”

Khan hummed. “Very well.”

Peter quickly scrambled off of Khan’s lap and knelt on the floor beside the bed as he watched Khan pull the condom off and start to reach for another one.

“Wait,” he said quietly, holding a hand out and placing it on top of Khan’s. “Leave it off. I want you bare.”

Khan’s brow furrowed as he stared at Peter with an unreadable expression. “Are you sure?”

Peter nodded and leaned forward, placing his hands on Khan’s muscular thighs. He cautiously took the head of Khan’s cock into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. The taste of latex from when he had worn a condom was slightly unpleasant at first but it gradually faded.

“Fuck,” Khan groaned, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair and tugging on the strands as he watched his cock moving in and out of Peter’s mouth. “Jesus! This is even better than my fantasy from that night.”

Peter thought he had already gotten used to all the confessions they’d shared that night, but the last one sent a shudder up his spine and made his spent and softening cock twitch. Khan had thought about him, about this - Peter’s mouth around his cock. It made Peter think: Had Khan thought about this since that night? Did he sit on the sofa, like he had during their last call? Or did he lay in bed, right where they were at this moment?

Peter moaned around the length as he sucked it deeper, and got the same reaction from Khan who clearly felt the pleasant vibrations spread through his crotch. Peter could taste the precome mix with his own saliva and swallowed before it had a chance to dribble out from between his lips.

“Oh, yes,” Khan sighed. “Mmm, you’re going to make me come.”

Peter glanced up and saw that Khan had his head tilted back, his eyes closed with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He lifted one of his hands from Khan’s thigh and cupped his testicles, gently rolling them in his palm as he increased suction around Khan’s cock.

“Oh… Fuck! Yes! Right now!” Khan growled, his hands tightening in Peter’s hair as he thrusted up into Peter’s mouth once more.

Peter’s eyes widened when he felt the first thick shot of come land on his tongue and pulled off in surprise, trying to swallow it as the next couple of shots landed on his cheek and slowly dripped down. He wrapped his lips back around Khan’s cock and worked him through his orgasm, swallowing the rest of his release.

Khan let out a long groan and slumped back on his elbows before his arms gave way and he was lying on his back.

Peter kept his mouth on Khan until he felt it starting to soften. First then did he move; he got to his feet and crawled up on top of Khan on the bed. Khan’s eyes were immediately on Peter and opened wide when he saw the come slowly make its way down Peter’s cheek to his chin. It formed a large drop on his jaw before it dripped down onto Khan’s chest.

Khan raised his hand and scooped up the come from Peter’s jaw. He was tempted to put his thumb to his lips to taste himself, but Peter was quicker. He grabbed Khan’s hand and brought his sticky fingers to his wide open mouth and sucked them firmly until there was nothing but saliva coating them.

“You do realise that only makes me want to do that again?” Khan asked, to which Peter simply hummed in response.

“How long until you can go again?” Peter asked as he moved to lay down beside Khan on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow.

Khan chuckled and shook his head.  “Not tonight, I’m afraid,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer so he could press a soft kiss on his forehead. “But I am a sucker for morning sex.”

Peter bit his bottom lip hesitantly. “Does this mean that you want me to stay tonight?” he asked softly.

Khan turned his head and smiled at Peter.  “Of course. You can even stay all weekend, if you’d like.”

Peter’s eyes widened before he looked away. He hadn’t expected to hear that. Part of him thought that Khan would have lost interest once they had slept together and kicked him out. Khan must have sensed his apprehension because he rolled over onto his side and gently cupped Peter’s face.

“Hey,” he said quietly, waiting for Peter to look up at him. “If you want to leave, you can. But I really hope you’ll stay.”

“I...” Rationality returned to Peter as he mulled it over. He reminded himself that he’d only met Khan tonight. They were moving fast. “I can’t promise to stay the weekend.” He could see the cloud moving in over Khan’s face as he spoke, so he added: “But I will stay the night.”

Khan smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead. “I understand.” He then sat up and looked at himself and wondered if he was messy enough to have to shower. He decided to wait until morning. Cleaning himself off with a tissue would do for now. He got up, reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a tissue box, offering it to Peter who took a couple of papers out and began cleaning himself while Khan did the same.

“Let me get that,” Khan said when he was done and took the used tissues from Peter and discarded of them in the small bin in the corner of the room. He glanced at Peter, still lying on the bed as he crossed the room. “Can I get you anything?”

Peter shook his head as he scooted over and gently patted the mattress beside him. “Just you,” he said quietly, smiling shyly.

Khan returned his smile and turned the light off before he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over them as they laid down. They lay in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Peter asked softly.

“Did you mean what you said before?”

“Which part? I’ve said several things tonight,” Khan replied, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and pulling him closer.

Peter licked his lips, hesitating. He didn’t want to ruin a good thing but something in his mind wouldn’t let it go. He took a deep breath before he turned in Khan’s arms and met his eyes. The moonlight shining in from the window made them look bright and he could clearly see the affection in them.

“When you said that you had fallen for me from our very first phone conversation. Did you mean that?” Peter whispered, holding his breath nervously as he waited for Khan to respond.

“Honestly, maybe not in the head-over-heels way you’re imagining. It’s hard to believe in that kind of love when you’ve never experienced it.” There was a sadness to Khan’s tone of voice that made Peter’s heart ache. “But I could tell there was something about you. Something about your sincerity when we spoke touched me. You were being honest, I could tell. And I wanted to know more about you,” Khan continued, his voice getting lighter with each word. “I have to confess, after our first call I was almost certain you wouldn’t call again. I could tell it was your first time. So when you called the second time, my heart skipped a beat.”

“What?” Peter chuckled incredulously and made a face.

“It did. I instantly recognised your voice, the tone of it. And it made me happy - happy that I hadn’t scared you off, even to the point that you called again. And then you called a third time - our longest conversation. I still remember it. All the things you did.” Khan’s voice sank into a murmur and he locked his eyes with Peter’s. “All the things I asked you to do.” His thumb ghosted over Peter’s lips. “All the things I did to myself while listening to you.”

“I- I didn’t think you’d...”

“You didn’t think I’d enjoy our calls as well?”

Peter nodded.

“It may be my job, but I do it because I enjoy it. It has its perks,” Khan flashed him a crooked smile. “I got to talk to you. And then you called a fourth time; the last time.”

Peter felt his face flush at the memory. “I was so nervous. I kept expecting you to hang up on me after I asked you to… well, you remember.”

Khan reached up and gently brushed Peter’s hair off of his forehead. “To tell you the truth, I was a bit relieved when you said you wanted both of us to get off together.”

“Really?” Peter asked, leaning into Khan’s touch.

Khan nodded.  “It was the first time a client asked me to participate like that… And I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather do that with.”

Peter stared at Khan, blinking in surprise. He really hadn’t expected to hear that. If he was honest with himself, Khan was turning out to be a refreshing change from every man he had ever dated or hooked up with in the past. They only knew each other for a few hours, longer if you counted their phone conversations, but he felt like perhaps this could be something more. Something he had been searching for for a while. Before he could talk himself out of it, he closed the distance between them and kissed Khan, pouring all of his feelings into it.

Khan eventually broke the kiss, pressing soft pecks on the corners of Peter’s lips before pulling back and looking at him with a hopeful expression.

“I know we kind of did this whole thing backwards, but I’d really like to get to know you better, Peter, so I was wondering if I could take you out on a date.”

Peter tried hard not to hide his blushing face as he said: “How could I refuse?”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t have been out drinking tonight if I wasn’t.”

“Good to know.”

Peter was about to chuckle, but a big yawn interrupted him.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Khan said. “And sleep as long as you want. I’ll plan something good for our first date.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Peter said as he took a final look at Khan before closing his eyes.

It didn’t take long before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Peter woke up to kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He hummed softly and pressed himself against the firm body behind him, biting back a moan when he felt Khan’s erection nestled in the cleft of his ass.

“Good morning to you too,” he murmured, turning his head and smiling sleepily at Khan.

“Mmm, yes it is,” Khan purred, lazily rutting against Peter. “Did you sleep well?”

Peter nodded and slowly turned around, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Khan’s sleep mussed hair. He leaned forward and kissed him, moaning softly when he felt Khan’s tongue slip inside his mouth and slide against his own, causing his own cock to harden between their bodies.

“I believe you said something about morning sex,” he whispered against Khan’s mouth as he rolled onto his back, pulling Khan down on top of him and lining their erections up with one another.

Khan chuckled softly and kissed the tip of Peter’s nose. “That I did,” he purred as he reached over and picked up the bottle of lube, quickly pouring some into his palm before closing the bottle and tossing it aside. Khan reached down between their bodies and wrapped a large hand around both of their cocks, giving them a firm stroke.

Peter let out a long sigh at the contact. They lay there quietly as one leisurely rocked against the other. The only sounds heard was those of the sheets rustling around them, Khan’s slick hand on their slick cocks, and their steady inhales followed by exhales. Either was still too tired to move faster, but it was enough for now. It gave Peter time to look at Khan as he moved on top of him, to see muscles work beneath smooth skin, to see every flicker of emotion on his face; how his lips parted just the slightest when he moaned, how his jaw clenched when he squeezed tighter around them and how his eyes fluttered shut at the same time.

Khan noticed Peter studying him and smiled affectionately.

“See anything you like?” he asked.

“Very much,” Peter smiled back at him.

Khan leaned down and locked their lips together as he sped up his strokes, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

“Come on,” Khan whispered, nuzzling Peter’s cheek with his own as he moved his hand faster over their cocks. “Come for me.”

Peter whimpered, reaching up and gripping Khan’s shoulders tightly as he thrust up into his hand. His eyes started to slide shut when he heard a deep voice rumbling in his ear.

“No. Keep them open. I want you to look at me when you come.”

Peter opened his eyes and found himself looking into Khan’s, his irises a thin ring of blue around his pupils. His breathing sped up and the coil of pleasure inside his body tightened further until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. His mouth dropped open and all that came out was a strangled whimper as his orgasm rolled over him, sending wave after wave of euphoria throughout his body as he spilled his release onto his stomach.

As he came down from his climax, Peter managed to break through the haze in his mind just in time to watch Khan tense above him.

“Fuck,” Khan growled as he stroked himself to completion, shooting thick ribbons of come onto Peter’s stomach, mingling with the semen already cooling on his skin. Peter couldn’t help but run his fingers through the mess, marveling at it before bringing them up to Khan’s mouth.

“Open,” he whispered.

Khan did as he was asked and parted his lips. Peter slid his come soaked fingers into Khan’s mouth and watched as Khan licked them clean. With each swipe of Khan’s tongue, Peter could feel his spent cock give a twitch of interest and try to harden again.

“I need a shower,” Peter moaned when Khan released the last digit from his mouth.

Khan smirked at him and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“How about a bath instead?” he said, and by the look on Peter’s face he could tell he approved. “Tell you what, you run the bath, and I’ll prepare breakfast for when we’re done.”

“I like that,” Peter smiled, already sitting up, and reached down to place a quick kiss on the tip of Khan’s nose.

“Good,” Khan purred and made to get up as well. “The bathroom’s just on across the hallway.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

Peter got out of bed with Khan at his heels.They separated momentarily in the hallway, with Khan walking past the bathroom and disappearing down the hall while Peter walked over to the tub and turned the polished knobs and testing the temperature of the water coming from the faucet.

Khan soon walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Peter looked up from watching the water flowing into the spacious tub and smiled.

“Everything alright?”

“Of course,” Khan replied breezily as he crossed the room and knelt in front of Peter on the cold tile floor. “I wanted to make sure the coffee would be ready by the time we finished in here.”

He then stood and turned the water off before holding a hand out towards Peter. “After you.”

Peter stood and let Khan help him into the tub, letting out a moan of pleasure as he sank down into the steaming water. The citrus scent from the bath oil he had poured into the water wafted into his nose, making him feel relaxed and energized at the same time.

“Room for one more?” Khan asked with an affable grin as he stepped into the tub and sat down behind Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter couldn’t stop the happy sigh from slipping from his lips as he laid his head back against Khan’s shoulder. He tried to remember the last time he had taken a bath, let alone with someone else. He was starting to think that with each minute that he spent here with Khan, the less he wanted to leave. Perhaps this was all a very elaborate dream that his mind had come up with to alleviate the constant loneliness he felt. One that he was going to wake up from at any second.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Khan murmured into Peter’s ear, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Oh, sorry,” Peter chuckled softly. “I drifted off. I was thinking that if this was a dream, it would be a cruel one.”

“How so?”

“Because waking up I’d realise that this - us - had never happened.” Peter absentmindedly placed his hand on top of Khan’s on the edge and slipped his fingers in between Khan’s.

“I can assure you, you’re not dreaming,” Khan whispered, his lips ghosting over Peter’s ear before pressing up against his temple. He ran his free hand through Peter’s hair, pulling it back off his face. “But if this was a dream,” he continued. “I’d be sad to wake up, too.”

Peter turned his head and met Khan’s lips in a long, tender kiss. Wanting to get closer, he turned his body all the way around and wrapped his arms around Khan's neck, deepening the kiss. Khan made a noise of approval as he slid his hands underneath the surface of the water and cupped Peter's ass. Peter broke the kiss and gasped softly when Khan began to massage his backside.

"Someone is very eager this morning," Khan said with a smirk, looking down between their bodies at Peter's half hard cock.

Before Peter could respond, his stomach let out a very loud growl. His face colored with embarrassment and he leaned forward to press his forehead against Khan's shoulder. Khan chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss into Peter's hair.

"Come on. Let's hurry and get cleaned up so I can feed you. We have all day to pick this back up."

“Sounds good,” Peter muttered against his body.

Khan reached for the sponge off the far edge of the tub and lathered it up with soap, then took a hold of Peter’s arm and began washing him. Peter was surprised at first, but soon relaxed into Khan’s gentle strokes and enjoyed the short pampering.

Well cleaned and out of the bath, Khan got them clean towels and wrapped himself in one, then headed out into the kitchen to start on their breakfast. Peter was tempted to do the same, but it felt odd to walk around half-naked in someone else’s house, especially when it was already light outside and nothing was left to the imagination, so he started to put his clothes on, when suddenly the fire alarm in the hallway went off with a deafening beeping.

Only having gotten into his trousers, Peter hurried out of the bathroom to see what had happened. One of the kitchen windows was wide open and Khan was rushing towards the hallway with a stool in his hands. He placed it right under the fire alarm and got on it so he could reach the screeching thing and turn it off.

Peter stood in the doorway, hands over his ears until the noise was abruptly cut off.

Khan climbed back down and looked at him with a deep blush on his cheeks.

“What happened?” Peter wondered.

“I… burnt the toast,” Khan admitted sheepishly.

Peter raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I’m not used to cooking the fancy stuff.”

“Toast?”

“French toast,” Khan corrected him. ”I wanted to do something special for you. But I guess we’ll have to do with just coffee. There’s no more bread.”

Peter snorted. He couldn’t help himself. Khan seemed like the really tough kind of guy who knew everything, but apparently that wasn’t true.

“Tell you what,” Khan said with a smile after the laughs had subsided. “I know a good restaurant that serves brunch just down the street. Let me take you out.”

Peter bit his lip and glanced down at the trousers he had worn the night before. “I don’t know. I should probably go home and change clothes-”

Khan cut Peter off with another smile and a wave of his hand. “I might have something for you to wear. Come with me.” And with that, he turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Peter followed and walked in right as Khan was coming out of the closet holding a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

“Try these on,” Khan murmured, kissing Peter’s forehead before disappearing back inside the closet to get dressed himself. Peter sighed but changed into the clean clothes. He was surprised at how well they fit him and began to wonder who they originally belonged to. They certainly wouldn’t have fit Khan and his muscular frame.

Before he could ponder it any further, Khan walked out of the closet looking absolutely mouthwatering. His dark blue jeans and tight grey t-shirt clung to his body, accentuating his muscles and reminding Peter of the way they felt underneath his fingers the night before. His face flushed as he slowly met Khan’s eyes.

“See something that you like?” Khan asked with a smirk before he turned and grabbed his wallet out of the jeans that lay discarded on the floor.

Peter tilted his head and shamelessly checked out Khan’s ass as he bent over. His t-shirt slid up a little and Peter could’ve sworn he saw the tip of a tattoo on Khan’s lower back, rising up under his shirt, but before he could make out if it was real or if he was seeing things, Khan straightened and turned around.

“Let’s go,” he said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders as he guided him back towards the front door.

“The kitchen window,” Peter reminded him that he’d opened just minutes before, and Khan hurried to close it.

“Alright,” Khan said with a sigh as he put his shoes on. “Second try: Let’s go.”

Peter chuckled as they exited the house and walked down to the driveway. Once again, he watched Khan straddle his beast of a motorcycle, and couldn’t help but imagine what those thighs felt like squeezing around him.

The engine soon roared to life and they eased out onto the road. They drove down to the end of the block and turned in on Holland Park Avenue where Khan stopped outside a quaint little place. It was almost empty when they walked inside. They found a cozy booth in the back, close to the counter where they squeezed in next to each other.

“Snug,” Peter commented and looked at Khan with rosy cheeks.

“They serve delicious bagels here,” Khan said and handed the small menu for Peter to look at. “Order whatever you want. It’s my treat.”

“Thank you.” Peter looked around to make sure no curious eyes were on them and then planted a lingering kiss on Khan’s cheek.

“Oh. How sweet,” came a dull voice from in front of them.

Peter broke their contact. A man about his height and build with dark curly hair stood in front of them. Next to him stood a shorter man, looking at the taller one like he wanted him to stop.

“Hello,” Khan said.

Judging by his voice, Peter could tell they’d met before and weren’t on very good terms.

"And who is this? No. Wait, let me guess. This must be my replacement," the curly haired man said with an undisguised look of disdain on his face. "He's even wearing some of the clothes I left at your place. How fitting you brought him here."

Peter's eyes widened and his stomach turned. This must have been Khan's ex. The same ex who overheard their last phone conversation. The shorter man standing next to the curly haired man tugged on his arm, trying to pull him away from the table.

"Come on, Sherlock. Let's just eat somewhere else."

"No," the man called Sherlock said stubbornly, pulling his arm out of his companion's grasp. "We're not going anywhere."

Without another word, Sherlock stormed off, his long, black coat swishing out behind him as he walked to a table on the other side of the restaurant. The shorter man mumbled an apology before walking away to join Sherlock. Peter looked down at the menu in his hands, fighting the urge to run out of this cafe and not look back. Beside him, Khan cleared his throat nervously.

"Um. I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea that he was going to be here."

“That’s not the part I got stuck on,” Peter said with a frown, fidgeting with one of the menu’s edges. “I’m wearing his clothes?” It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

“I’m sorry,” Khan said and turned on the seat to face him. “I was simply trying to help you out.”

Peter didn’t reply. He bit his lip and now looked at the menu in earnest. He needed something to distract him from the looks he could feel being shot at him from across the room. Khan stiffened at his side but made no move to touch him or leave. They were both in a difficult spot, but who was more than the other was hard to tell.

A couple of minutes passed, and Peter felt the tension rising in the air. Finally, Khan snapped and got to his feet, rounded the table and approached Sherlock and his friend.

Peter looked up in horror, fearing the possible outcomes.

“Khan,” he said, and hurried after him.

Khan stopped in front of Sherlock and looked down at him.

“Get up,” he said in a low growl.

Sherlock’s friend looked as nervous as Peter felt, but there was an odd calm around him still. They both looked from Khan to Sherlock. Peter’s heart raced in his chest.

“Don’t do it,” he warned Khan, who stood his ground.

Sherlock didn’t move. He didn’t even look at Khan’s frame towering over him; he was nonchalantly flicking through his phone. And Peter hoped greatly that that was how it would stay. He didn’t know if Sherlock was the aggressive kind.

“Sherlock,” Khan said and took another step forward.

Sherlock’s friend rose from his seat then and put out his hand. “Mate,” he said sternly. “Back off.”

"It's okay, John. His bark is worse than his bite," Sherlock drawled as he finally looked up from his mobile phone. John hesitated but eventually put his hand down and took his seat once more. Sherlock set his phone down on the table and grinned smugly up at Khan. "So. What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," Khan growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "In private."

Sherlock's smirk widened. "And why on earth would I do that? I just ordered breakfast."

Before anyone could react, Khan reached across the table and grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of his coat, tugging him to his feet. "Outside. Now," he snarled before he pushed Sherlock towards the front door, leaving Peter and John staring after them in stunned silence.

“Listen,” Khan said as soon as they were out of earshot from Peter and John. “I’m not in the mood for this.”

As Khan talked, Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and fished out a packet of cigarettes and lit one up. From inside the restaurant, John could see the smoke he exhaled, and he swore under his breath.

“You show up here and think you can do whatever the fuck you want,” Khan continued, staring Sherlock down, though it didn’t have any effect on him whatsoever.

“You’re the one showing off your new toy,” Sherlock countered calmly. “Wearing my clothes, even.”

“You say that while walking in there arm in arm with- who the fuck is that, anyway?” Khan gestured towards the couple waiting inside.

“John.”

“John,” Khan repeated with disgust, and his frown deepened. He paused. John. It sounded familiar. Sherlock had mentioned him before, but Khan had never thought it significant. Something clicked inside Khan’s head. “Oh, so that’s John.”

Sherlock shot a glance at him. For a fraction of a second, he looked nervous. But before Khan could dwell on it, the door of the restaurant opened and John stepped outside.

"Everything alright, Sherlock?" he asked, staring at Khan from the corner of his eye. Sherlock nodded and dropped his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with the toe.

"Of course. Is our food ready? I'm starving," he said breezily before stepping around John and walking back inside the restaurant. John gave Khan one last glare before disappearing inside. Khan swore softly to himself before yanking the door open and walking back to the table where Peter sat, staring into a steaming cup of coffee.

"Are you going to explain all of this?" Peter asked, looking up at Khan with a hurt expression. "Or should I just get the check and go home?"

Khan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a really long story."

"I've got all day," Peter replied, sitting back in the booth and folding his arms across his chest. "Start from the beginning. Who are those two?"

Khan sat back down next to him, but not as close as before. He took a deep breath. “Well, as you know now, Sherlock is my ex,” he began as he put his elbows on the table and stroked his hands over his face.

“Ah, yes. He seems like such a delight,” Peter muttered into his cup before he took a careful sip.

“He’s a decent person when you’re on his good side. Anyway, John is Sherlock’s new boyfriend.”

“That was quick.”

“I’m not certain it was,” Khan frowned across the room, but quickly looked back at Peter who glanced at him, his curiosity piqued. “Sherlock behaved oddly for a few weeks in the end.”

“You think he was cheating on you?”

“No, not in that sense. Sherlock isn’t that type of person. But I think he stopped loving me a long time ago - if he ever loved me at all, that is.” Khan sighed heavily. “John was one of his contacts. How they met, I don’t know, but I know that whenever Sherlock mentioned him or talked with him on the phone, he lit up. I don’t think he was aware that I could tell and if he did, he pretended not to know. But I could tell there was something there. He looked happy when it was something about John.”

“So how did it get like this between you?” Peter set his cup down and clasped his hands in front of him on the table. He felt calmer now and was ready to listen to whatever Khan had to say.

Khan shrugged as he brought his hands back down and placed them on the table near Peter’s. “We started dating back at university. Sherlock didn’t make friends easily so I think I was the first person that he could stand to be around for an extended period of time.”

“That doesn’t really surprise me,” Peter murmured, sneaking a glance across the restaurant at the two men sitting close to one another, their heads pressed together as they talked quietly to one another. He shook his head and looked back over at Khan. “So, what changed?”

“He did,” Khan admitted. He picked up the set of silverware by his hand and began to mindlessly spin it in circles on the tabletop. “After we graduated, I had gotten the job working for the hotline to earn some income until I could find something better. And Sherlock… he turned to drugs.”

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise, and Khan continued speaking. “It was a way for him to ‘quiet the noise’ in his head since he had nothing to distract him anymore. I guess I wasn’t a good enough distraction, but no matter what I said to him, he refused to stop. That is, until he met John. After that, we fought more than we fucked. Then when he overheard our phone conversation, he said he wanted out, and I didn’t stop him.”

“I see,” Peter said quietly, guilt gnawing at him for jumping to conclusions before. He reached over and placed a hand over Khan’s. “Do you miss him?”

Khan smiled sadly and shook his head. “Sherlock and I grew apart a long time ago. We’ve moved on and for the first time in years, I feel happier.” He paused and looked into Peter’s eyes. “You make me happy.”

Peter felt the warmth in his cheeks rise and had to look away.

Khan apologised. “I didn’t mean for this all to happen.” He put a hand over his eyes and grunted. “I should not have blown up like that. But the way Sherlock and I left things… there are still some matters we need to solve, though he doesn’t seem willing to.”

“Can I help?” Peter offered, and seemed to surprise Khan.

Khan looked at him for a moment before chuckling. “Thank you,” he said. “But it’s something the two of us have to deal with.”

“I understand.”

Khan moved a hand closer to Peter’s and nudged the back of it. Peter unclasped his hands and took Khan’s. He smiled reassuringly at him and tilted his head forward to put it on Khan’s shoulder.

“How about we order the rest of our breakfast?” he suggested.

“Yes,” Khan hummed, placed a kiss to the top of his head and then called on the waitress.

After they’d eaten, Khan paid for their meal and they left the restaurant without so much as a glance towards Sherlock and John. Peter was torn about it; knowing Khan and Sherlock needed to settle things, but also wanting to leave without making the day worse. Well outside and just about to get on the motocycle, Khan turned to Peter.

“Is there anything you’d like to do next?” he queried.

Peter smiled and stepped closer to Khan, wrapping his arms around Khan's waist as he pressed their bodies together.

"How about we go to the store for a few things so I can cook you dinner tonight," he said with a shy grin. "I promise it won't be a disaster like your French toast."

Khan laughed, the sound making Peter feel lighter than air. It was at that moment, right there in the middle of a parking lot, standing beside Khan's motorcycle, that Peter decided that he wanted this to be more than just a one night stand. He wanted weekends spent on the sofa in Khan's living room, watching tv or reading, or nights spent making love, wrapped up in one another and not caring about the outside world. He wanted to see Khan happy and wanted to comfort him when he was sad. He wanted everything and the thought didn't terrify him as much as he thought it would.

"Are you alright?"

Peter blinked and realized that he had been staring at Khan silently for several minutes. He nodded and pasted a smile on his face before reaching for his helmet. "I'm fine. Just planning on what to make you for dinner and what we should do for the rest of the day," he lied, pulling the helmet on and climbing onto the back of Khan's motorcycle. Khan studied Peter carefully for a few seconds before putting his own helmet on and taking his seat on the motorcycle.

About an hour and a half later, they were back at Khan's flat and had just finished putting away the groceries they had just bought. Khan turned and smiled over at Peter expectantly.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Peter licked his lips while contemplating. He stepped closer to Khan and leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Khan wrapped his arms around Peter and held him there until Peter looked up with a grin and pink cheeks. He placed a kiss on Khan’s lips and looked at him again. Khan’s eyes locked with his. He leaned back in and kissed Peter, who lifted his hands to cup Khan’s cheeks. He parted his lips and flicked out his tongue to taste Khan’s lips. Khan mimicked him while stepping closer, forcing Peter backwards. With a gasp Peter’s ass hit the edge of the kitchen counter. Khan bent over, his lips momentarily ghosting away from Peter’s, so he could reach down and lift Peter up. He sat him down on the polished wooden surface and locked their lips together once more. Peter sighed happily. His hands began to roam down Khan’s shoulders and back. He tugged at his shirt and suddenly remembered the moment from earlier when he thought he’d seen a tattoo.

“Wait,” he said, breaking the kiss, half-reluctantly. “I- I have a question.”

Khan looked at him questioningly.

“Do you have a tattoo on your back?”

The corners of Khan's lips curled upwards in amusement. "Saw that, did you? Was this when you were checking out my ass earlier?"

Peter's flush deepened. "M- maybe," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "I only saw a little sliver of it."

Khan chuckled softly before he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Take a look," he said as he turned around so Peter could take a closer look at the ink on his back.  Peter licked his lips as he examined the tattoos. He recognized a couple of constellations, Orion the Hunter and Ursa Major, that were tattooed on Khan's upper back, along with an inked drawing of the sun and the moon. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers over a small drawing of a bouquet of forget-me-nots with a couple of names written underneath it.

"My parents," Khan said quietly, answering the question that Peter had been about to ask. "They died before I went off to university. Plane crash."

"I'm so sorry," Peter murmured, letting his hand drop away from Khan's back.

Khan turned back around and smiled sadly at Peter.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," he replied as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms back around Peter's waist. "The tattoo was my way of remembering them. It helped me overcome my grief."

Peter nodded and placed his hands on Khan's chest, feeling his heart beating underneath his fingertips. "And the constellations? Why did you get those?"

Khan smiled. "I've always loved space and the stars. I used to want to be an astronaut back when I was a kid. That or the captain of a spaceship."

Peter chuckled. “Big dreams. Have you ever gotten anywhere close to them?”

“I studied engineering at university, so I’m closer to my dreams now that ever.”

“Will you continue studying?”

“It’s possible. I haven’t looked at my options too closely yet. I thought I’d enjoy life a little and take a sabbatical.”

“I admire your ambition.”

“I’m lucky to have taken a year off,” Khan leaned closer to Peter and looked him in the eye. “I got to meet you.”

To hide his embarrassment, Peter closed the distance between them and picked up where they’d left off. He slipped his hands in under Khan’s arms and around to his back, stroking it up and down. Khan leaned his hands against the countertop and pushed closer, crushing their noses into one another’s cheeks. He wanted all of Peter; wanted to feel Peter against his entire body. He grabbed Peter by the ass and pulled his hips forward to meet his own. Peter let out a soft moan into his mouth when he felt the half-hard length press up against his own.

"Bed?" Peter panted, tilting his head to the side as Khan began to lick and kiss a trail along his neck. Khan hummed in agreement and pressed a soft kiss onto Peter's pulse point.

"You read my mind," he murmured as he wrapped Peter's legs around his waist and picked him up off of the counter. Peter gasped and tightened his hold on Khan as he was carried out of the kitchen.

"You really like doing this, don't you?"

Khan grinned. "What can I say? I like to sweep you off your feet."

Peter snorted and tucked his face into Khan’s neck to muffle his giggling. “That was the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Khan replied with a smug grin as he set Peter down on top of the rumpled sheets and straddled his legs, his firm body pinning Peter back on the mattress.

“What do you think?” Peter purred, rolling his hips up and rubbing his clothed erection against Khan’s.

“I think… I need a closer look,” Khan responded with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he kissed the tip of Peter’s nose and slid down the bed. His nimble fingers popped open the buttons of Peter’s shirt, slowly revealing the pale expanse of Peter’s chest.

“Gorgeous,” Khan breathed as he slipped the fabric off of Peter’s shoulders and pressed a kiss on a freckle located on his hip, right above the waistband of the jeans he wore.

Peter blushed and tried to hide his face.

Khan continued further down and unbuttoned his trousers and yanked them off, tossing them onto the floor. He then leaned in close to Peter’s crotch and slid his long fingers up over the hard length still clothed by the thin fabric of his pants. He pressed his parted lips against the tip and sucked at it teasingly.

Peter moaned above him and closed his eyes. He bucked his hips, wanting more friction, but it only made Khan back away.

“No, you’ll have to wait a little longer,” he purred and looked at his lover. “I’m going to tease you over and over. I want to see how long you can go before coming.”

The thought made Peter shudder violently, and a small stain deepened the colour of his pants.

“I’m going to keep doing this,” Khan pulled down Peter’s pants a little and kissed the tip of his cock. “over and over… Until you’re begging me to let you come.”

“Oh God,” Peter groaned, his cock twitching underneath Khan’s lips. “You’re a bloody tease!”

Khan lifted his head and smirked up at Peter. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he purred before he tugged Peter’s pants off completely, leaving him completely naked while Khan still wore his jeans. Khan placed his hands on Peter’s thighs, gently spreading them apart and leaned back down, running the tip of his nose along the crease of Peter’s groin, breathing in deeply. Peter couldn’t stop the shiver from racing up his spine and the way his pulse jumped at the light touch. He reached down and tangled both hands in Khan’s hair, admiring the way the soft strands felt as he combed his fingers through them.

“Go on then,” Peter whispered, nervously licking his lips when Khan looked up and met his eyes. “I want to feel your mouth on me. Please.”

“As you wish,” Khan replied before he disappeared between Peter’s legs. Before Peter could sit up to find out where he went, he felt the warm swipe of a tongue circling his entrance.

“Oh my God,” he moaned, tightening his grip in Khan’s hair.

Khan growled softly when Peter tugged on his hair but didn’t stop his ministrations. He flicked his tongue against the puckered ring of muscle and suckled on the rim before sliding his hands up to Peter’s hips and keeping them firmly planted on the bed.

Peter tried fighting against Khan’s grip to to no use. Khan’s fingertips dug slightly deeper into his flesh as he lifted Peter’s feet up to lay flat on the mattress. Doing so, he could easier access Peter’s ass, which he swiped his tongue over yet again. He let the tip rest against the hole for a moment, to listen to how Peter reacted - a gasp - when he pushed it inside.

“Ah!” Peter released Khan’s hair and slammed his fists into the sheets, grabbing them tightly in both hands. “More.”

Khan hummed, but slipped his tongue out, much to Peter’s disappointment.

“What are you doing?” Peter panted, lifting his head to glare down at Khan. “Why did you stop?”

Instead of responding, Khan reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount onto his fingers before closing the lid with a loud click. Peter laid back down and held his breath, waiting. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt the slick press of Khan’s fingertip against his entrance and his breath was released in a quick exhalation when his finger was slowly pushed inside.

“Is this alright?” Khan asked quietly, pausing once his finger had bottomed out inside of Peter. “You’re not too sore from last night?”

“N- no. Please. Keep going,” Peter whispered, gripping the sheets tightly and moaning when Khan began to slowly move his finger in and out of him. After about a minute, Khan carefully worked in a second finger and then a third, pumping them at a slow, languid pace. Peter felt himself get lost in the pleasure with each thrust of Khan’s long fingers, especially when he curled them in just the right way and hit the small gland inside. Suddenly he felt Khan’s tongue return as it swirled around the ring of muscle that was currently being stretched open by Khan’s fingers.

“Oh God, I’m gonna...” Peter choked out.

And suddenly both Khan’s fingers and tongue were gone, and Peter was left empty and craving. He swore under his heavy breath. Khan watched him carefully, not wanting to hurt him. While he waited for Peter to calm down, he removed his jeans and pants and laid down next to him. He rubbed his clean hand up and down the smooth surface of Peter’s stomach.

“Calm down,” he whispered. “I told you, I’m going to keep doing this until you can’t take it anymore.”

Peter swallowed and turned his head to look at Khan. He loosened his grip on the sheets and sighed. He’d never stopped himself from coming before. He felt unsatisfied. He needed more. And that’s what he got as soon as his cock had softened. Khan noted Peter’s state and kissed him while his lubricated hand travelled down to stroke Peter’s cock back to hardness. Peter hummed approvingly as he brought his hands up and ran them through Khan’s hair.

Khan broke the kiss and brought his hand to a stop as he looked into Peter’s eyes, a serious expression on his face. “If at any point you want to stop, I need you to tell me. Promise?”

Peter nodded but Khan shook his head. “I need to hear you say it, Peter.”

“I promise,” Peter said quietly. Khan leaned forward and kissed Peter again as he began to move his hand over Peter’s cock once more. This continued for several minutes until Peter felt the familiar tightening in his groin. Before he could tumble over the edge, Khan pulled his hand away and pressed a kiss onto Peter’s temple.

“You’re doing so good,” he murmured, nuzzling Peter’s cheek as he ran his clean hand up and down Peter’s trembling body. “You’re so good for me.”

The soft praises being whispered in his ears made Peter’s insides feel warm and he couldn’t help but whimper and turn on his side, pressing his body against Khan’s.

“Will you fuck me now?” he panted into Khan’s ear, slowly rocking his leaking erection against Khan’s hip, smearing the tanned skin with clear fluid. “I promise I won’t come until you say I can. Just… I need you inside of me.”

“Soon,” Khan murmured, gently caressing Peter’s chest, circling one of his nipples with his index finger. “First, calm down.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded. “Yes.”

After another few minutes, still half-hard but calm, Peter looked at Khan. “Please?”

Khan smiled and rolled up on top of him, straddling his waist. He urged Peter to move up the bed by tapping his thigh and said to put his head on the pillows as he positioned himself between his legs. Peter watched closely as Khan reached for the discarded bottle of lube.

“Mind passing me a condom?” he asked, glancing up from beneath his lashes.

Peter opened the bedside drawer and pulled the box out. There weren’t more than a couple left. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. He took out one of the small packets and tossed it to Khan who tore it open and rolled the condom on. He then slicked his hands with lube and smeared it over his erection.

“Ready?” he asked Peter.

“Yes,” Peter replied without hesitation.

Khan pressed the tip against his hole and gently started thrusting inside. Peter's mouth dropped open and he couldn’t stop the moan from slipping out.

“Oh God! That’s… Fuck!” Peter sobbed as he wrapped his legs around Khan’s waist. He dug his heels into Khan’s lower back and forced him to move even deeper inside of him.

“Christ,” Khan said through clenched teeth, plunging his cock in and out of Peter at a teasing pace. “You feel amazing.”

After several minutes, Peter could feel his orgasm rising up again and considered not warning Khan about it. But it appeared that Khan could read him better than he thought because right before he could tip over the edge, Khan came to a stop and pulled out of him.

“No! Come back!” he panted, trying to drag him back. “Please! I need to come so badly.”

“Not yet,” Khan growled, his breath coming out in uneven pants as he reached down and squeezed the base of Peter’s cock.

Peter licked his lips and decided to try a different approach. He looked up at Khan from beneath hooded eyes smiled seductively at his lover. “Please Khan? Just imagine how good it will feel if you let me come,” he murmured as he slid a hand down Khan’s ab muscles.

Khan smirked and leaned forward until their lips were barely touching.

“I don’t think so,” he purred before he sat back until he wasn’t touching Peter at all anymore. “Now, get on your hands and knees.”

Peter could barely move; his body was so stiff the the energy he couldn’t release. But he slowly got into position, waiting eagerly for Khan to re-enter him. He crossed his arms beneath himself and laid his head on top of them. He glanced down at his cock hanging between his legs, red and leaking copious amounts of precome onto the sheets below. Khan rustled behind him but he couldn’t tell what he was doing. Then Khan’s hands were on his thighs, rubbing large, soothing circles on his skin. It relaxed Peter, but the tension was still high in his groin. He wondered if he could get soft again before coming.

“How’re you doing?” Khan asked as he leaned over Peter’s back, rubbing his cock against his ass.

It was hard for Peter to reply: all he wanted was to scream with the frustration boiling inside of him. “Just-” he tried, with his teeth gritted. “Please. Fuck. Me.”

“Tell you what,” Khan said. “Get me off first, and then I will let you come.”

Peter felt somewhat lighter, knowing that his release couldn’t be too far away. He glanced over his shoulder at Khan.

"What do you want me to do?"

Khan grinned wickedly. "Fuck yourself on my cock, but don't you dare come before I do."

Peter nodded and slowly pushed back, impaling himself onto Khan's latex covered erection, then, without pausing, he began to move, squeezing his inner walls around Khan with each thrust.

"That's it. You're doing such a good job," Khan murmured, kneading Peter's ass as he watched his cock moving in and out of Peter. "You like fucking yourself on my cock?"

"Yes," Peter grunted, digging his nails into his palms. This was going to be harder than he thought. His orgasm was rising up once more, but Khan didn't seem like he was anywhere close to coming yet. He started to panic and tried to think about something, anything, to keep himself from coming. Eventually he had to stop and squeeze the base of his cock. A sob escaped his lips as he tried holding back. The sweat that for some time now had beaded all over his skin now dripped down onto the bed. He felt light-headed.

Khan tilted his head to the side to see his face, wondering if he was alright. Just as he was about to ask, Peter pulled away and let Khan’s cock slip out. He lay down and turned over onto his back. His chest heaved as he looked up at Khan, tears misting his eyes.

“I can’t do it,” he muttered quietly. “I’m gonna come.”

Khan put his hands on Peter’s hips, and Peter visibly jerked at his touch.

“Alright,” Khan said softly. “I’ll let you come.” And with that he bent down over Peter and put his mouth straight at the tip of his cock. He barely had time to suck it in between his lips before Peter stiffened under his touch. He threw his head back, his hips lifted off the mattress, forcing his cock deeper into Khan’s mouth, and he shouted, making his voice echo through the otherwise silent flat. His fists turned white with the tightness of his grip on the pillow beneath his head and his toes curled painfully hard as his heels dug into the bed. He came in long pulses into Khan’s welcoming, wet mouth. Khan had to swallow several times to get it all down, groaning around Peter's cock. When Peter finally relaxed and fell limp to the bed, Khan slipped off his oversensitive cock and kissed his hipbone, then continued up the length of his body until their lips met.

"You did such a good job," Khan murmured between kisses.

Peter frowned and pulled back, looking at Khan in confusion. "But... I didn't make you come first. I failed at what you asked me to do."

"You tried and that's what matters to me," Khan replied as he pulled the condom off and wrapped it in a tissue before laying back down beside Peter. "Besides, seeing you lose all control like that, I got off watching you."

Peter glanced down and saw that Khan's cock had softened, a small bead of come still clung to the slit. He raised his eyes and looked up at Khan. "You really came just from watching me come?"

Khan chuckled. "I can show you the used condom if you need proof."

Peter shook his head and laughed. "No. That's okay. I'll take your word on it," he said as he laid his ear on Khan's chest, listening to his heart beating. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Peter spoke again.

"So... What should we do now?"

“Let’s just take it easy for a moment,” Khan replied. “It’s just past noon, so dinner is still some time away. Besides, I like being like this. You don’t always have to be doing something - life is stressful as it is.”

“I remember you saying you’d take me on a date today,” Peter began.

“I did say that. We had breakfast out-”

“Because you burnt the toast.”

“Good point. Did you have something in mind?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Then we can stay here just a little longer,” Khan raised his hand to Peter’s chin and tilted it upwards so he could kiss him. But before their lips could touch, there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Peter asked with a frown.

Khan shook his head and climbed out of bed, pulling his t-shirt and boxers back on.

"I'm sure it's just the mailman or something," he said before leaning over the bed and kissing Peter's forehead. "I'll go get rid of them. While I'm gone, think of something you'd like to do today."

Peter watched as Khan walked out of the bedroom before he sat up and looked around. He hadn't really been able to examine the room since it had been dark last night. He rolled out of bed, pulling his pants back on, and walked over to a small bookshelf set up in the corner of the room. Several books on astronomy and space travel sat on the shelves, along with a couple of picture frames. He picked one up and saw a picture of a younger looking Khan and Sherlock. Khan was dressed in a rugby uniform and had his arm wrapped around Sherlock's waist. Peter couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy at how happy they looked in the picture. He briefly wondered if he and Khan would ever look that happy.

Before he could dwell any further, Peter could hear angry voices coming from the living room.

"If you just came here to pick a fight with me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Khan's voice drifted in through the half open bedroom door.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, because you don't want to have this discussion?" Sherlock's snide voice retorted. "Or perhaps it's because your new boyfriend is in the other room?"

Khan crossed his arms over his chest and stared down Sherlock who made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Peter walked into the hallway and stopped by the living room door, out of sight. He wasn’t sure if he should join Khan or stay out of it.

“What Peter and I do, in my flat, is none of your concern,” Khan stated coldly.

“You’re right.”

“What?” Sherlock’s reply left Khan dumbfounded. He had never admitted to being wrong before.

“You’re right,” Sherlock repeated with a shrug. “I apologise. I’m sorry, Khan.”

Khan frowned at his ex. Something was wrong. Sherlock would never apologise - it just wasn’t in his normal vocabulary.

“What’s wrong?” he wondered, feeling the suspicion blanket his mind. “Why are you here?”

Sherlock smiled, and there was something unexplained, something dark, in his eyes as he looked up at Khan. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said quietly. “I’m just trying to be nice so you’ll let me get my things.”

“I could’ve gotten them for you.”

“No need.”

Sherlock stood up and crossed the room, heading for the hallway. Peter realised they were coming his way and panicked. He was still standing there, like an eavesdropper. But he had no time to move before Sherlock rounded the corner and came right towards him. However, he ignored Peter completely, heading straight to the bedroom. Khan was right at his heels.

“And there it is,” Sherlock said as soon as he entered the room. He walked up to the bookshelf and picked up the framed picture of Khan and him.

Khan wondered if he was really going to take it with him, but then Sherlock turned the frame over. There was a small plastic bag taped to the back of it. Khan had never seen it before, but he knew instantly what it was.

“Sherlock,” Khan warned him. “Put it down. You don’t need it.”

"I don't recall asking for your permission," Sherlock retorted as he threw the picture frame onto the floor, cracking the glass. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else I need to be."

Sherlock took one step towards the door when Khan stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Give me the drugs, Sherlock," Khan said in a low voice, the tone sending chills up Peter's spine as he stood rooted to the floor, watching the confrontation unfolding in front of him. He knew he should leave but he couldn't seem to make his feet work.

"Go to hell, Khan. You’re not my keeper anymore," Sherlock snarled, trying to step around Khan. "Besides, this is all your fault!"

Khan narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? How is this my fault?"

“If you cared even the slightest, you could’ve prevented this!”

“I tried... I tried over and over again. Who the fuck do you think took care of you every fucking time you relapsed?”

“Someone who loved me wouldn’t have let it happen in the first place!”

“I knew you needed space. I apologise if I respected your boundaries: I guess I should have been at your side every fucking minute of every fucking day for four years!”

Sherlock had nothing more to say, and fell silent. He squeezed the bag in his hand tighter and ground his teeth. “Get out of my way,” he said after a moment. “I will not ask you again.”

“Khan,” Peter managed to make himself heard and to move towards the couple in the doorway. “Let it go.”

“What?” Khan turned to look at Peter.

“Let it go,” Peter repeated calmly. “He’s not your problem anymore. I understand you still care for him, but it’s not your job. I don’t want to let him leave with those things any more than you, but you can’t stop him, and I won’t stand here silently and watch you fight.”

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Khan and Sherlock remained locked in a silent staring contest so Peter bit his lip and walked out of the room. He made his way to the front door and opened it, a look of surprise coming across his face when he saw John standing on the front step.

"Is Sherlock here? His brother said that I could find him here," John said, trying to look around Peter into the flat.

"Y- yeah, he's in the bedroom with Khan," Peter replied, motioning behind him.

John nodded succinctly and stepped inside the flat. "How did Sherlock's brother know where he was?"

John rolled his eyes. "Don't ask," he muttered before walking back to the bedroom.

Peter frowned but followed John down the hall. Both men came to a stop in the doorway when they saw Khan holding a sobbing Sherlock in his arms, murmuring something in his ear.

“What’s going on?” John wondered, looking from one to the other.

“You know what,” Peter interjected. “Let’s leave them for a while. Would you like tea, or coffee?”

“Thanks,” John turned to leave the room, and shot a worried glance at Sherlock before going with Peter into the kitchen.

“Shh,” Khan ran his fingers through Sherlock’s messy curls. He felt an awkwardness run through him. Sherlock had never cried in front of him before, and now that he was, Khan didn’t know what to do. But Sherlock soon quieted down, and the room fell silent. He snivelled against Khan’s shoulder.

“Do you feel better?” Khan asked.

Sherlock shook his head, then something dropped to the floor with a soft thud, and Khan noticed the small bag laying there, the white powder scattered over their feet and the floorboards.

Sherlock pushed Khan away from him and wiped the remainder of his tears off on his sleeve. Without another word, he rounded Khan and left the room. A moment later, the front door slammed shut.

“Did Sherlock just leave?” John asked as he and Peter peered into the hallway, confusion on their faces.

“Yeah,” Khan confirmed. “I suggest leaving him alone for a while. He’ll show up at your place later, John.”

“What happened?”

“Danger night,” Khan replied simply. John tensed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the front door.

“I better head back to my place to wait for him. Thanks for the tea,” he said before he walked out of the flat, leaving Peter and Khan alone in the kitchen. Peter swirled his spoon around in his cup, watching the sugar dissolve in the hot liquid inside. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, dropping the spoon and sending it clattering onto the floor. Khan stared at him with a worried expression.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly, looking as nervous as Peter felt.

Peter shook his head and looked down at the countertop.

“I… Did that happen a lot with you two? The fighting about the drugs?”

Khan sighed and leaned against the sink, running his hands through his hair. “Yes. That was one of the things that tore us apart in the end.” He looked over at Peter with an apologetic gaze. “I’m sorry you had to see that. If you want to leave now, I wouldn’t blame you.”

It was Peter’s turn to sigh. This was a lot to take in after one date and somehow it didn’t make him like Khan any less. Lord knows he’d had his own share of complicated exes and breakups over the years. He finally lifted his head and gave Khan a small smile.

“It’s okay, really. I… I’m not going anywhere.”

Khan smiled back at him and lowered his gaze. He looked at the white residue still on his socks. Peter noticed it too.

“At least he didn’t take the drugs,” he tried to lighten the mood, but continuing on the topic didn’t seem to help.

“Not that bag,” Khan frowned. “Who knows where else he might have stashed it.” He sighed heavily and tilted his head back on his shoulders. “I’m going to have to search through the entire flat.”

“But not right now,” Peter said and reached over to take Khan’s hands into his.

Khan gave him another smile, this one brighter and more hopeful.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be.” Peter paused and looked down at their hands before adding: “If anything, I got to know more about your past. That’s a new experience.” He looked back up and saw Khan’s questioning look, so he explained: “My previous relationships haven’t been very… sharing. I always found out things too late. So I’m honestly a little happy that we’ve already dealt with it this time around.”

“Could you tell me more?” Khan asked and moved to sit down next to Peter. “I’d like to know more about your past as well.”

“What do you want to know?” Peter asked as he took a sip of his tea. “There’s not much to tell, I’m afraid.”

“Whatever you feel comfortable sharing with me. Tell me about yourself.”

Peter sat back and stared down into his cup. “Well, I grew up in France, first with my parents, but they died when I was still young, so I grew up with my grandmother. She taught me how to cook and her lessons stuck with me over the years.”

Khan nodded and gave Peter a warm smile, encouraging him to keep going. “Um, what else? I work at a financial company called The Circus. I’m in charge of talking with clients and setting up their accounts and so on. Kind of boring, really.”

“I don’t think it’s boring,” Khan replied, giving Peter’s hands a firm squeeze. “Sounds like you have a pretty important job.”

Peter shook his head. “It sounds more important than it really is,” he said with a shrug. “But it helps pay the bills. It’s definitely not my dream job.”

“And what is your dream job?”

“I had always wanted to open up my own restaurant,” Peter admitted with a shy smile. “It has been a dream of mine ever since my grandmother showed me how to make an omelette for the first time when I was a boy. But I could never afford to do it so it just remained a dream.”

“What did you study at college? Did you go to university? I imagine those would’ve been great opportunities to start that dream.”

Peter shook his head. “Sadly I’m not as ambitious as you are. I couldn’t afford uni. At college I studied whatever could give me a good job when I graduated. It was a variety of subjects, no major. Of course, now I regret it: I could’ve studied the culinary arts and gotten a good job at some restaurant, starting off as a busboy.”

“You could still do it. Go to university, make your dreams come true.”

“You think I could?”

Khan smiled at him. “Yes, I do. You could study half-time and keep your current job to afford it.”

“You have a good point. I’ll have to think about it.”

Khan nodded before he stood up and stretched. “I better go clean up that mess that Sherlock left behind,” he said as he walked over to a small closet and pulled out a broom and dustpan.

“Can I help?” Peter asked as he finished his tea and placed his cup in the sink. Khan shook his head and smiled at him.

“No, I’ve got it. Why don’t you have a seat in the living room and find us something to watch,” he suggested, giving Peter one last kiss before walking out of the kitchen. Peter bit back the love sick smile that wanted to stretch across his face before he made his way into the living room. He walked around, looking at the different items on the shelves and walls: a framed picture of the constellations and one of Van Gogh’s ‘Starry Night’; a snowglobe with a small Big Ben inside; a few books on engineering as well as a few novels. He picked up one of the books and smiled when he saw the title.

“What do you have there?” Khan asked as he walked back into the room after putting the broom and dustpan back. Peter turned and held up the book of Shakespeare’s plays.

“I did not picture you as being a fan of Shakespeare,” he said with a wide grin.

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” Khan admitted sheepishly as he took the book from Peter to put it back in its place. “Sometimes we all need to escape reality.”

“So you read ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ and... ‘Much Ado About Nothing’?”

“Problem?”

“Not at all. I saw a reproduction of the latter at the Wyndham’s Theatre a couple of years ago..”

“Yeah? I wanted to see it too, but couldn’t find the time, what with studies and all. And Sherlock wasn’t much for going to the theatre. He preferred concerts.”

“I’d like to go to a concert some time.”

“Then I’ll have to take you to one.”

“I’ll remember that,” Peter snickered at him. “So, you want to watch a film before dinner?”

Khan looked at Peter, and something about the way he did it made Peter’s cheeks redden. There was a twinkle in his eyes that almost screamed love.

“Yeah,” Khan replied, and just as Peter was headed for the sofa, Khan caught him in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss. He reluctantly let go and sat down, patting the seat next to him.

Peter joined him and leaned against him, enjoying the heavy arm that wrapped around his shoulders. Khan flipped through the channels until he came across one of the ‘Star Wars’ films had just started.

“Do you mind? It’s one of my favorites,” Khan said, looking over at Peter with a hopeful smile on his face. Peter looked over at Khan and found that he couldn’t say no when he was looking at him like that.

“Not at all. It’s been years since I’ve seen this movie.”

Khan beamed at Peter and kissed him soundly before settling back on the couch, watching the movie. Peter kept sneaking glances at Khan throughout the movie, in awe of how childlike Khan appeared as he watched the many fight scenes and even caught him mouthing along with some of the lines. It made his heart swell in his chest and a smile spread across his face. He turned back towards the television and laid his head down on Khan’s shoulder to watch the rest of the movie.

A few hours later, after the movie ended, Khan turned the tv off and stood up, stretching. Peter’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sliver of skin that was exposed when Khan’s t-shirt rode up.

“You’re staring again,” Khan murmured, glancing down at Peter with an amused smirk. Peter’s cheeks reddened but he forced himself to look up and meet Khan’s eyes. “Problem?” he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Not at all.”

“I was thinking about your offer to stay the weekend,” Peter said slowly.

Khan felt a sliver of hope light up inside him. “Yes?”

“I should go home...” Peter looked down at his hands resting in his lap. Khan’s hope evaporated at once. “...to get a change of clothes.”

“You’re evil,” Khan muttered, feeling renewed hope and relief.

“I’m not comfortable using Sherlock’s clothes, even if he left them here, so I’ll just pop out before dinner.”

“Would you like me to give you a ride?” Khan offered.

“No, thanks. I want to take a walk,” Peter looked up at him with a smile, and thought to himself: And I want to think this whole thing over one more time, without distractions.

“Alright. Is there anything I can do to prepare the dinner meanwhile?”

Peter thought back on the morning’s failed cooking and shook his head. “I’ll take care of it. I won’t be long.”

Khan nodded and helped Peter up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist once he was upright. “Hurry back,” he whispered as he left a soft trail of kisses along Peter’s cheekbone.

Peter sighed softly, almost tempted to forget the whole thing and let Khan drag him back to bed. Instead, he kissed Khan’s cheek and took a step back, putting some distance between them.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said with a smile before he made his way out of the flat. He walked down to the main road and hailed a cab, climbing into the back and giving the driver his address. Once the car was in motion, Peter sat back in the seat and stared out of the window, letting his mind wander over the last day and a half. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be spending the weekend with the owner of the sultry voice from the hotline, he would have laughed in their face. They had only spent almost a day together and already Peter knew he was falling for Khan, whether he liked it or not. The question was, did Khan feel the same?

Peter remembered the incident with Sherlock and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was still some unfinished business between the two of them. From the sounds of things, they hadn’t really ended things well. For all Peter knew, Khan wasn’t looking for anything serious just yet. The thought made Peter’s stomach clench in fear.

Before he could dwell on the subject any further, the cab pulled up in front of his flat. He told the driver to keep the meter running while he ran inside and quickly packed a bag, grabbing enough clothes to last the weekend and making sure to grab his toothbrush. After he made sure he had everything, he sped out, locking the door behind him and got back into the cab. He gave the driver Khan’s address and as he sat back, he decided, right there, that he would tell Khan how he felt tonight at dinner. Better to get it all out in the open now and save himself a lot of heartbreak if it didn’t work out like he had hoped.

The cab stopped at the end of the street since Kensington Palace Gardens was a secured area, off limits to public transportation. Peter paid the driver and got out, making his way slowly towards Khan’s house and looked in awe at the posh houses lining the avenue on his way. He still couldn’t believe how utterly rich Khan must’ve been to live there. The residents of this area were billionaires and politicians. Peter wondered which Khan was related to, to afford this luxury, and it scared him. Well in front of his house, Peter paused and took a deep breath. He approached the front door and knocked.

Khan greeted him with as smile as he opened.

“I have to admit, it feels odd walking up your street,” Peter chuckled as he toed off his shoes.

“You’ll get used to it,” Khan said offered to take his bag. “Welcome, by the way. I never gave you the official tour of the house. Would like me to?”

Peter nodded. He didn’t know how much more there was to see, but as they walked down the hallway, he realised that there was plenty. Behind a closed door beside the bedroom, was another hallway lined with a couple of more doors before it opened into a spacious sundeck that seemed to run along the entire back length of the house. Peter’s eyes were wide open as he took in the bright room.

“I have a guest room, or three, if you’d rather use one of them than sleep with me,” Khan mentioned as he continued through the room. “I hardly ever used these parts of the house, as you may see.”

“I might get lost,” Peter joked.

Khan turned and grinned boyishly at him. “Shall I leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you?”

Peter smiled and stood up on his tiptoes, kissing Khan’s cheek. Khan raised an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer.

“What was that for?” he murmured, a curious smile on his face.

Peter shrugged and curled a hand around the back of Khan’s neck, his fingers playing with the ends of Khan’s hair.

“I just… I wanted to say thank you… for letting me stay here with you, I mean.”

“No need to thank me,” Khan replied, pressing his forehead against Peter’s. “I like having you here with me.”

Peter’s heart leapt at Khan’s admission. Maybe, just maybe, Khan felt the same as he did. He pulled back and licked his lips nervously as he smiled up at him.

“Are you hungry? I can drop my bag off in your room and go start dinner.”

“My room, huh? Does this mean that you’re sleeping with me tonight?”

Peter just grinned as he walked down the hall and dropped his bag onto the floor of Khan’s bedroom. With one last look around, he turned and made his way back into the kitchen. Khan closed the fridge and held out a bottle of wine for Peter to see.

“Shall I open this for us to drink while we cook?” he asked.

Peter nodded and watched as Khan opened a cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses.

While Khan was opening the wine, Peter began to gather the ingredients to make his grandmother’s coq au vin. He put Khan in charge of chopping the vegetables while he prepared the bacon and chicken, the two of them sipping wine and making small talk as they worked. Once everything was put together and placed in the oven, Peter picked up his wine glass and smiled at Khan. “So, that will take a couple of hours to cook. What shall we do to pass the time?” he asked as he took a sip of wine.

“What indeed?”

In the end they both settled back on the sofa in the living room, Peter pulling his legs up to his chest and flicking through his phone, checking his mail and whatnot, while Khan picked out a book and started reading it aloud. Peter found it hard to concentrate. Khan’s voice slowly creeped into every part of his body, gradually putting him in a trance-like state. Eventually, Peter let his eyes slip shut and leaned back to just listen while Khan went on.

“Hey,” Khan suddenly said, and put the book down on the coffee table. “Are you sleeping?” He ran a hand through Peter’s blond strands.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. “No. But what were you reading?”

“‘The Back Passage’. I just bought it, and haven’t had a chance to read it.”

“I’d like to hear the rest.”

“Later. I was just about to remind you of the time.”

Peter straightened and looked at the clock on his phone. It had been just over two hours since they sat down. It didn’t feel like it. It was as if time flew by in Khan’s presence.

“I should check on dinner,” Peter agreed and went off into the kitchen. He pulled the pan out of the oven and lifted the lid, smiling at the aroma emanating from it, letting it take him back to days when he used to watch his grandmother putter around the kitchen and singing in French as she cooked.

“It smells delicious,” Khan said as he walked into the kitchen carrying their empty wine glasses.

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Peter replied with a sheepish smile as he turned the oven off and looked over at Khan. “It just needs to set for a few minutes. Just enough to time to set the table and make the salad.”

Khan nodded and began to pull out plates and silverware while Peter quickly threw together a salad. Once everything was ready, he carried the pot of coq au vin over to the table and set it next to the salad bowl. They served themselves and Peter waited for Khan to take a bite of chicken, anxious to see what he thought.

“Oh my God,” Khan moaned, closing his eyes as he slowly chewed. “This is amazing!”

Peter’s cheeks flushed in pleasure. “Really? You’re not just saying that?” he asked hesitantly. Khan shook his head and swallowed.

“No, I mean it. This might be the best chicken I’ve ever eaten,” he said with a sincere smile. Peter keened at the compliment and began to dig into his chicken. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging shy smiles. After their plates were empty, Khan threw his napkin down and sat back in his chair.

“Well, that might have been the best meal I’ve eaten in awhile,” he said as he rubbed his stomach. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter replied softly as he picked up his wine glass and took a small sip before setting it back down on the table. He took a deep breath, gathering his wits before looking over at Khan. “I, um, I have to tell you something.”

Khan cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he studied Peter carefully. “What is it?”

“I...” Nervousness spread through Peter’s limbs and he found it hard to move. He began fidgeting with his napkin. “I really enjoy spending time with you.”

“And I with you,” Khan chimed in.

“Let me finish… please. I know we just met. Yesterday. But I can see us spending more time together. I want us spending more time together. Like I said earlier, I haven’t really had any good relationships, and I’m afraid that if I do one thing wrong, I’ll fuck it all up. However, this is something I need to do - tell you this. Because I don’t want to realise much later that this was yet another mistake I made because I wasn’t able to see how you felt. So…” Peter’s voice sank to a mumble when he asked: “What do you feel for me? Is there a future for us?”

Silence fell in the room and Peter’s stomach twisted itself into knots as his mind began to race: What if Khan didn’t feel the same? Would he sit there and laugh at him and tell him that he was just a pity fuck? He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt his chair being turned. He looked up and saw Khan kneeling on the floor between his legs.

“If you’d have me,” Khan started, placing his large hands onto Peter’s thighs and smiling gently at him. “I’d like to take this as far as we can.”

Relief swept through Peter and before he could stop himself, he cupped Khan’s face in his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotion into it. When they broke apart, Khan smiled at Peter.

“Was that the answer you were hoping for?”

Peter nodded, looking into Khan’s bright eyes. “Yes,” he whispered before leaning back in and kissing him once more.

Khan wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer. Peter slipped off the edge of the chair and they tumbled to the floor. They both laughed. Happy. Content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [me](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com) and [Ashley](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
